


we'll turn the page together

by Helendmeyourears



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helendmeyourears/pseuds/Helendmeyourears
Summary: “Tell me what you think the future will bring?”Lykon flips over in his bedroll with a huff, turning his back to Quynh and her all-too-familiar question.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	we'll turn the page together

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rina Sawayama's "Chosen Family," for obvious reasons. Love this family

“Tell me what you think the future will bring?”

Lykon flips over in his bedroll with a huff, turning his back to Quynh and her all-too-familiar question. 

Their campfire blazes low to the ground, enough that she knows it will burn out within the hour, though the sound of it is that of a wildfire in the wake of Lykon’s silence. She allows it for a moment, and no more.

A small orange from their supply sack finds itself suddenly acquainted with the curve of Lykon’s left shoulder.

There is a long, quiet moment. Then, without so much as a word, Lykon simply up and rolls away, blanket and all. Quynh stifles a laugh behind her hand, but on he rolls, no sign of stopping, until-

“If you go any further, you will wake Andromache,” she calls, a hushed warning.

He pauses, considering, on the precipice of disaster.

“I am not afraid of Andromache,” he grumbles, finally. But they have lived many years, and in them have known no wrath equal to that of Andromache when she is roused too early from sleep, so he wisely uses the same quiet tone as Quynh.

She thinks he sighs, shoulders heaving underneath his blanket. Then he is rolling back, and she knows not how he does it in such a way as to have an air of reluctance about it, but he does. He comes to a stop beside her, on his back this time, facing the stars. She smiles, not without sympathy.

“The future?” she prompts.

“An end to this silly game of yours,” he says, but there is no bite to it. She tilts her head, waiting.

“A love confession?” he tries.

Her face sours, but it does little to hide the flush in her cheeks. She does not look in the direction of Andromache’s snoring form.

“Or a food shortage, perhaps.” He gestures pointedly to a slightly misshapen orange on the ground.

“I didn’t even throw it that hard!” she protests, but they are both laughing, small, soundless things that disappear like clouds of breath into cold air.

He looks at her then, eyes dark in the deep blue of the night. The fire is almost gone now. It will be embers soon, ash, clinging to what little there is left to stay alight.

Lykon’s arm unearths itself from his bedroll. He reaches for her, and she takes his hand in hers, holding it close to her chest. She hopes he does not feel how it is pounding, suddenly afraid for him, for Andromache, for all of them. She wants to tell him of the love she holds for him. She wants to tell him that she would help carry the exhaustion of his years, if she could, like her bow or any other burden. She wants to tell him many things.

She says nothing, and holds his hand instead. He squeezes it, reassuringly, though if the comfort is meant for her or himself, she cannot guess.

“The future,” he murmurs.

“I think, one day, we will be able to move through the sky,” Quynh tells him.

He raises his free hand, mimics a bird soaring on the wind, as if imagining it.

“I think you would look good with wings,” he says. “And you will be light as a feather, no doubt, given our untimely food shortage.”

“Enough to reach the stars?” she asks, a smile playing on her lips.

“You?” He shakes his head. “Only a fool could think you incapable of anything, much less the stars.”

Quynh wraps both of her hands around his one, staring at where they meet, this physical point of connection between them.

“Never without you and Andromache,” she promises. “It’s the three of us, Lykon.”

He closes his eyes, something passing across his face. When he reopens them, she sees a spark of something burning there, and hopes with all her heart that she does not imagine it.

“The three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback keeps the author afloat, please and thanks! On tumblr @astral-kaysani


End file.
